Цветок ядерной войны
by NHunter
Summary: мой взгляд на появление Кьюби. Fem-Кьюби! R&R!


**Название**: Цветок ядерной войны  
**фэндом**: Наруто  
**Автор**: N.H. aka 夜狩猟家 aka 灰色天使  
**Жанр**: General  
**Рейтинг**: PG-13  
**Персонажи**: Кьюби  
**Предупреждения**: здесь Кьюби-химе - персонаж женского пола. и еще, автор немного на голову... того...  
**Дисклэймер**: персонажи аниме и манги принадлежат Масаси Кисимото  
**От автора**: еще одна моя бредовая идея... на сей раз про рождение девятихвостой...  
**Примечания**: временной отсчет идет от момента запечатывания Кьюби в Наруто; ХиКори == Огненный Лис  
**Размещение**: только с этой шапкой!  
**  
*** Цветок ядерной войны *** **

** локация: западный континент, Лисий хребет, недалеко от городища культа огня. (51°36'09'' С.Ш., 125°53'02'' З.Д.)  
время: одна вечность назад**

Это была огромная пещера, укрытая в горах Лисьего хребта. Непростая пещера. В ее торце располагалась удивительной красоты святыня, сделанная из белого камня. Представляла она из себя небольшой круглый бассейн с искусственным островком посередине, на котором располагался такой же круглый пандус, от которого вверх, к выбитому на потолке пещеры каменному диску, уходили восемь колонн. И что было еще более удивительно, все это было создано людьми, никогда не носившими ничего, кроме одежд, сшитых из шкур животных, и не имевших никаких инструментов, кроме железных кирок и каменных молотков. И в данный момент около пятидесяти работников заканчивали обрабатывать камни на площадке перед будущей святыней.  
В пещеру вошел человек в одеждах шамана и направился к наблюдающему за работой.  
- Надеюсь, вы скоро завершите работу? - спросил он на языке, забытым тысячелетия назад - Близится праздник и святыня должна быть готова к нему.  
- Разумеется, ваше благородие. - отозвался человек, наблюдавший за ходом работ - Мы закончим точно в срок. Или поразит нас гнев ХиКори.  
- Хорошо. - шаман покинул пещеру. Скоро, совсем скоро, культ огня не только обретет новую святыню, но и сможет напрямую использовать первородную силу стихии...

***

- Надеюсь, я смогу. - произнесла девушка, около четырнадцати лет на вид. У нее были каштановые волосы, опускающиеся до середины спины, светло-карие глаза, еще немного по-детски наивные. Несмотря на далеко не жаркую погоду, одета она была только в тунику, сшитую из привезенных с далекого юга красных тканей с вышитыми на них серебряными нитями языками пламени.  
- Не бойся, ты сможешь. Кто, как не ты, сможет совладать с этим? - спросила ее другая девушка, сидящая в позе медитации в неосвещенном углу каменной постройки.  
- Спасибо, сестренка, но все же... - девушка не успела закончить, так как к ним вошел шаман. Завтра должен был быть праздник в честь бога огня, ХиКори, так что сегодня ей предстояло занять место медиума в недавно законченной святыне...  
- Идем, время пришло. - произнес шаман и жестом руки позвал девушку. Та, пусть и не очень охотно, поднялась со своего места и последовала в холодный сумрак улицы...

Когда шаман, наконец, привел ее в святыню, бедная девушка продрогла до костей, но старалась не показывать этого.  
- Мы на месте. - зная, что от нее требовалось, девушка прошла на островок и поднялась на пандус, после чего села в позу медитации в центре круга. Закрыв глаза и откинув все страхи, все посторонние мысли, она позвала огонь. И он откликнулся. Не так, как раньше, едва заметным красноватым сиянием. Сейчас огонь окрасил в ярко красный сложный узор на пандусе, представляющий из себя девять, похожих на лисьи хвосты, лучей, запертых в руническом круге. Еще через мгновенье девушку-медиума окружил столб красноватой энергии, уходящий вверх, к выбитому в потолке диску, на котором проявилось зеркальное отражение узора с пандуса.  
Мало кто знал, что в этот самый момент, по спрятанным под плитами проводникам в городище, а точнее в старый храм, где обитал приведший девушку шаман, потекла энергия первородной стихии, стихии огня...

**локация: западный континент, Лисий хребет, пещера святыни огня. (51°36'09.122'' С.Ш., 125°53'02.097'' З.Д.)  
время: около семидесяти тысяч лет назад**

Внутри пещеры время практически не оставило своих следов. Пандус и колонны были как новые, даже девушка-медиум, казалось, ничуть не постарела. Хотя и здесь произошли изменения... Много лет назад культ огня покинул эти неприветливые земли Лисьего хребта, спустившись в освобожденные ледниками долины. Теперь в святыню больше никто не заглядывал. Огонь, может и хранил своего медиума, но в пещера не была защищена от хода времени, и за прошедшие тысячелетия пережила множество обвалов, полностью заваливших вход в пещеру...

Однако, мир вне этой пещеры изменился до неузнаваемости. За прошедшие годы люди растеклись по свету, построив огромные города и могучие империи. Прошли сотни войн, в которых погибли миллионы... Мир изменился...  
Огромная стальная "птица" с оглушающим ревом неслась между гор, ловко маневрируя между каменными пиками. Внезапно из спрятанных среди наваленных камней и редких деревьев укрытий в "птицу" полетело пять железных "стрел", оставляющих за собой дымный след... Как бы ни старалась "птица" увернуться, в узком ущелье у нее не было и шанса...  
За секунду до того, как горящий остов железной "птицы" коснулся земли, в ее чреве к жизни пришла металлическая бочка с маленькими крыльями... В следующее мгновенье все вокруг было поглощено огромной вспышкой света. Еще через мгновенье во все стороны ударил поток невероятно мощного и невероятно жаркого ветра, несущего с собой камни, пыль и гарь... Когда свет исчез, в небе можно было видеть огромный "гриб" из поднятых в небо пыли от разрушенных гор.

Земля содрогнулась, и потолок пещеры провалился, открыв изнутри вид на пылевой "гриб" в небе и последствия колоссального взрыва... Теперь, когда камни гор больше не стояли преградой между медиумом огня и внешним миром, внутрь пещеры начал просачиваться невидимый убийца, порожденный тем страшным взрывом. Радиация...  
Девушка-медиум, полностью погруженная в медитацию, не могла ничего заметить, но не ее тело. Как и тысячи лет раньше, ее тело обратилось к единственному зашитнику и хранителю - силе стихии огня, начав призывать все больше и больше энергии, чтобы спастись от смертоносного излучения. От этого столб красноватой энергии становился все более плотным... И девушка начала меняться. Впервые за прошедшую вечность... Ее волосы начали менять цвет, пока не стали темно-красными. Под опущенными веками, глаза тоже изменились, приобретя кроваво-красный цвет.  
Но излучение все продолжало воздействие на девушку-медиума. И ее тело, ведомое подсознательным желанием жить, продолжало тянуть все больше энергии огня. Настолько много, что ранее полупрозрачный столб стал колонной сплошного красного цвета, и вокруг него начали мелькать языки настоящего пламени... Внутри этой колонны, одежды на девушке не выдержали и сгорели, тут же поглощенные яростным столбом энергии...  
Однако, и этого было мало, чтобы спастись от радиации... Тело девушки продолжало призывать все больше и больше энергии, пока оно само не изменилось настолько, что стало полностью поглощать всю мощь, что отдавала стихия... Но излучение продолжало свое воздействие... И все еще ища защиту у силы огня, подсознание девушки продолжало менять ее тело... Окруженное коконом красной энергии, оно стало принимать впечатанный в подсознание облик бога: Лису, становясь все больше и больше, поглощая невероятные объемы энергии...

**локация: западный континент, Лисий хребет, разрушенная святыня огня. (51°36'09.122'' С.Ш., 125°53'02.097'' З.Д.)  
время: около сорока одной тысячи лет назад**

Время лечит многое, многое меняет и многое разрушает... Время превратило Лисий хребет, как он назывался вечность назад, в каменистую равнину, над которой возвышалось всего несколько самых стойких пиков. Равнину, покрытую смертоносной пылью, пропитанной радиацией. Затянутое низкими серыми тучами небо посыпало эту безжизненную землю холодным снегом, столь же смертоносным, как и пыль... И снег с пылью поднимались в небо свободно гуляющими по этой долине смерти ветрами...  
Посреди этого ада, там, где когда-то была святыня племени огня, окруженная коконом энергии, лежала огромная, десятки метров ростом, лиса с девятью хвостами... Внезапно, пробужденная всплеском энергии внутри себя, лиса открыла глаза. Кроваво-красные с немного суженным вертикальным зрачком. Существо осмотрелось вокруг, и, не найдя ничего живого, издало громкий вой, поднявший в небо ураган пыли и снега...

Убивай, или убьют тебя. Простой закон жизни зверей, усыпляющий разум... А сон разума рождает чудовищ... Она познала этот закон каждой клеточкой своего нового тела. И стала кошмаром всех живых... Она - дитя людского конфликта, цветок ядерной войны...


End file.
